


Lay Us Down to Sleep

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Vampires, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry delivers his special version of a good night kiss. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Us Down to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** This was all smut until the new ending showed up. Abery just wouldn’t stfu, seriously. I think that the Abery fluff writers from Tumblr. can also somehow be blamed for that as well. :p If I have missed anything, please let me know. Thanks!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.

Vampires, Abe decided, provided the best oral comforts the world had to offer. Not that he had ever had anyone so much as view more than his unclothed chest on rare occasions, when it was much too hot to chop wood in his long sleeves. But based on the way Henry’s mouth was moving over him, teasing the head of his cock before engulfing him completely in the oddly cool heat of his mouth, Abe figured they had to be the best.

What Abe couldn’t puzzle out was whether this fact was due to them not needing to breath, or if Henry was simply that damned good. Abe hissed through his teeth at the sensation of Henry’s tongue tracing the thick vein that ran underneath his shaft. He pressed his eyes tightly closed to stave off the growing need to come. Knowing all the while, he wouldn’t last much longer; not with Henry looking at him like Abe was the greatest feast he’d ever been invited to, while his wicked tongue twirled against the sensitive nerves tucked beneath the crown of his cock.

_"God . . . Henry . . ."_ Abe heard himself moan, a plea, a prayer, and a curse all at once. 

Henry huffed in amusement against his flesh, which chilled Abe’s heated skin and ruffled the curled hairs between his legs. Abe couldn’t help but squirm in response, yet he knew it wasn’t merely from any imagined discomfort. He was still growing accustomed to this new experience and each time seemed to delight him more than the previous one. However, if Abe were being honest with himself, he would admit that he had long ceased to find Henry’s love of this particular act peculiar and slightly shameful.

He no longer worried about how he smelled or tasted to Henry’s keen senses. It bothered him less and less that he could hear Henry’s free hand moving over himself at the same time, jerking his wrist until the vampire had wrung his own release from his body. It was all one chaotically delicious part of Henry that Abe couldn’t get enough of.

Abe writhed amongst Henry’s sheets, his hands senselessly twisting in the fabric. He still didn’t know what to do with his hands when Henry’s head was in his lap, but it was all he could do not to force the vampire’s head down and thrust his hips upward. He knew that there was no flow of air to cut off, but somehow, it still felt rude to Abe.

Henry’s fingers curled around the base of Abe’s shaft to hold him still as his tongue lapped at the sticky drops of pre-come that beaded at the slit. Henry’s name alone overtook Abe’s mouth then, as it violently clawed its way free from Abe’s vocal cords to fill the silence of Henry’s room. Every breath, every shift of Abe’s hips, every gasp of surprise, and each finger caught in Henry’s sheets was a testament to Henry’s skill. It was heavenly praise for Henry’s tongue and his lean fingers, and a plea to both hurry up and slow down.

To come was all that Abe wanted. It built his world and provided his next breath.

And it was exactly what he didn’t want at all.

It mattered not how hard Abe braced his thighs to ward off his release, the biting rush of anticipation scorched Abe’s veins and spread across his skin all the same. In less time than Abe thought possible, Henry swallowed him down to the root and firmly squeezed his balls together. And then, he could feel himself pulsing hot and wet against the back of Henry’s throat. He could feel Henry blessedly swallowing around every jerk of his cock.

Abe’s hands instinctively found the back of Henry’s head then and shamelessly pressed the vampire’s face further into the epicenter of everything Abe had come to love about Henry. Gone was Abe’s self-doubt. All that remained was the sticky sweet glory of coming down Henry’s throat and the sound of his vampire lover’s hand upon his own flesh.

Abe cracked his eyes open as his softened cock slipped from between Henry’s gifted lips and he leaned back to enjoy the sound of Henry’s fist crudely pumping his shaft. He didn’t have to wait long, before the steady slap of Henry’s hand turned to rough jerks of his wrist, and Henry’s face nestled into the crook of his thigh as he howled his release into Abe’s skin. 

Henry lay there a moment, panting without a drop of sweat upon his brow, as Abe lightly carded his fingers through Henry’s dark hair. He gently gathered the strands between his hands and held them aloft for several seconds, before letting them fall back into place. Henry tenderly kissed Abe’s thigh in return.

Abe was captivated as he watched Henry smoothly push himself up to balance on his clean hand and both of his knees; all the while, keeping his come-streaked hand free of the sheets. With deliberate care, Abe leaned forward and took hold of Henry’s slick palm. He kept his eyes glued to Henry’s as he shyly tasted that which Henry fervently drank from his body.

The barest of shudders went through Henry at the slight contact, so Abe repeated the move. Immediately, Henry’s teeth snagged his bottom lip and Abe took that as encouragement that he should continue. His tongue ventured out to run along the length of Henry’s cool palm, swiping clean the pearly evidence of Henry’s satisfaction. Abe was amazed to see Henry’s eyelids flutter closed with each lick of his tongue upon the vampire’s fingers.

Abe carefully drew Henry’s ring and middle fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean, before moving on to the rest of the digits. A low hum of approval rose from Henry’s throat and his eyes raced back and forth beneath their lowered lids as Abe’s tongue caressed his chilly skin. Abe gave one last swipe of his tongue and leaned back to admire his work, the salty taste of Henry clung to his taste buds.

Little by little, Henry’s eyes crept open to stare at Abe in awe and with a need so pronounced, that every part of Abe ached to see it there in his lover’s eyes. He froze for several impossibly long seconds, just letting the moment hang in the air to see which way it would lead them next. As if on cue, their faces broke out into matching grins that split into all-encompassing laughter. Their sides throbbed with it as they lost themselves to the inane hilarity.

And then all at once, Abe’s breath and laughter both were un-ceremoniously exorcised from his chest as Henry tackled him into the bedclothes. He put up a pathetically meager fight without a shred of conviction to it and allowed Henry to wrestle his body into place beside him. Abe rejoiced in the feeling Henry wrapping his cool limbs around him as he swept the covers over them both.

Sighing in contentment, Abe closed his eyes and settled back against Henry’s chest, grateful for all that he had been allowed by such a cruel world. As he drifted off to sleep, Abe thought he felt the oddest ruffling of his hair that spelled out the words, _I love you_.

He found it odder still that they both slept like the dead that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Reeeally wanted to do all 31 days, but alas, it was not to be. Still, I did more writing this month than I've done in the past two years. Many thanks go out to everyone who stopped by my fics and left me a comment.


End file.
